Bella for Now
by NathanielRose
Summary: EmmettxBella love story. They get closer until, things happen that change lives. Edward and Bella then need to talk and all that jazz. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER! poll on profile! go now!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- YAY! EmmettxBella!**

"Okay, I am so sorry Alice is dragging me, Jasper, and Rosalie for a "hunting trip"." Edward said as he picked me up and twirled me around. After he'd put finger quotations around 'hunting trip'.

"WHY? Why EMMETT? You know he'll torture me" I whined.

Edward always left me with one of his brothers and/or sisters when he had to go somewhere. He made me stay at his house as well. I'm surprised Charlie still falls for the 'sleepover with Alice' excuse.

But Just thinking of how horrible this weekend is going to be terrified me.

Emmett will probably push me down the stairs and laugh at my pain. He'll trip me in front of a thorny bush. I shudder at the thoughts, and try to push them away with thoughts of Edward.

…it almost worked.

"You'll be Okay." Edward laughs kissing the tip of my nose. "If he hurts you, he knows I'll kick his ass."

I let out a few nervous giggles. "Can't Alice stay?"

"Bella, she stayed last time." Edwards said, and I knew that there was no way I would get out of this. Shoot.

I gave him the angriest face I can manage and said "Fine."

Of course, this amused him. "Bye Bella." He says and kisses me before running human speed to the door; I didn't even see the others leave.

Stupid Vampire.

Well, now what? I wonder.

"HEYA BELLA!!!!"

I scream. Emmett. I guess the torture starts now. Joy.

"Hello." I say my heart rate slowing down slowly.

I sigh and turn around. Emmett is wearing a shirt that says 'I am hotter than you.' Of course.

He pulls me into his arms, hugging the life out of me. "Emmett" I manage to get out, feeling like my lungs were going to explode. "I can't bre-" He drops me and I gap for breath.

"Bella we're going to have so much fun. We can play video games and watch TV and arm wrestle!" I swear, at times Emmett is just like a little kid.

"Actually Emmett," I start, "I'd rather go to sleep." It was 10 PM and I'd much rather sleep than shoot virtual aliens. Ew.

"No! You're staying up playing video games." He says in an evil way. And I couldn't fight, he'd easily be able to make me play if I try to resist.

"Okay Emmett." I say hopelessly. He grins and runs vamp speed to the TV. He then puts in some Xbox game that probably requires shooting aliens or racing around a city destroying things with your car.

I roll my eyes and slowly walk over to sit next to him on the couch. This is my favorite couch in the Cullen household; it feels as if you are sitting on a marshmallow. And, to help that seem even more realistic, it was the color of snow.

Emmett smells like soap…and roses. Rosalie's perfume. He smells like Rosalie, and for some reason I'm a teensy bit bothered by it. Probably because the mental images in my head weren't PG rated. Or even PG-13 for that matter.

But the thing is, Emmett and Rosalie were screaming at each other less than an hour ago.

"What's up with you and Rosalie?" I ask. "It's like you guys are either helplessly in love or…" I stop unable to find the words to finish my sentence.

He smiles handing me a game controller. "Love/Hate relationship." He says, his eyes sparkling. He squeezes my knee with his hands and adds "It's kinda funny actually."

I can't help but smile back at him.

Then I go on to beat him shooting aliens eight times straight without complaining once.

**A/N-OK, so now Bella is getting excited over teeny things. LOL, its foreshadowing, my FAVORITE story device. And this can either be rated T or M depending on what my mood is while I'm writing. But for now it's T.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-SPLEEEEE! I had no idea this was going to be so popular! And, this chapter is dedicated to the eight people who reviewed me!! I LOVE YOU!!! And the real inspiration for this story is life 3**

I wake up in Edward's room. I stare at the ceiling for a few minutes then look towards his clock to check what time it is. If it's after eight, I decide, I'll get up.

I never see what time it is because I'm too busy screaming bloody murder. Emmett was standing there staring at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Why did you scream? I was just seeing why Edward liked to watch you sleep." I hear him say as I'm cowering under the blankets. I hear his footsteps on the ground and he sits on the edge of Edward's bed. "If it makes you feel any better, you didn't say anything embarrassing while sleeping." He adds and it sounds like he's smiling.

I slowly come out from under the blankets. "You mean you weren't trying to kill me?" I whimper. He bursts into laughter.

"Kill you? Why would I do that?" he says between loud laughs. He has dimples. How come I've never noticed that before?

_It's probably because this is the longest you've been with him since, like, ever. _I tell myself. _You've always been a teensy bit terrified of him._

"I don't know." I say after thinking a few minutes without thinking of a real reason.

He rolls his eyes, grins, and then grabs my arms and pulls me up, out of bed. "Come on, were going to have fun today and tomorrow. This is the only quality time we get for a long time."

I look up into his eyes and somehow get lost in them. He is still holding my wrists and his hands are sending shivers up my arms. He's breathing heavily even though he didn't need to.

"Emmett…?" I breathe. He seems to snap out of it and he grins.

"Eat. We've got lots to do."

"Why are you so nice?" I ask him without thinking while I'm eating a pop-tart downstairs in the kitchen. (Why do they even have a kitchen, it's not like they sit around on Sundays having 'Family Dinner'?) "I mean, you could have ignored me like your girlfriend or shunned me like anyone else would."

He smiles and turns a chair around to sit on it. "I honestly have no idea. Maybe I just like you."

I blush and look at the ground. "What are we doing today?" I ask quietly. What did he mean anyways by liking me? As a friend…or more?

"Well, we are going to the zoo!" he says loudly grinning as if nothing at all had just happened. Proof that he meant as a friend.

And for some reason, I'm the smallest bit disappointed. I didn't want him to like me, did I? If I did, that would mean that I liked Emmett. That would be both pointless and stupid; I did have Edward after all.

I look up and asked "The zoo?"

He smiles again and said "Nah…I was just seeing if you were listening to me. I just said 'I like you' and well…" he stops and shrugs. _O my God, now he's teasing me._

"What?" I say hiding behind my hair. (Its looooong now...)

"You didn't react much at all." He sounds as if he's almost…sad? No that's not it…where's Jasper when you need him?

"You said 'Maybe'" I mumbled

"Hey, it doesn't matter. We only just started hanging out last night. And…well…I don't know…it's like…it's like I've never seen you before." He whispers the last sentence.

So I try pretending he's not Emmett. I pretend he's some boy I just saw on the street.

So I look up and see a boy around 20. His hair is dark brown and his eyes are sparkly. He looks like he's in love. And he looks content, like he has just had the best day of his life.

Damn it.

He LIKES me.

LIKE-likes me.

_Emmett_.

"What are we really doing today?" I ask. DANG! I'm a wimp. I changed the freaking subject. That's nice. **(A/N: LOL, I did the same thing once. Too bad he wasn't a vamp)**

"Well…I don't know. You choose." Emmett was grinning again. Why does that boy smile so much?

It actually gets annoying. He's in like a PERMANENT good mood. I don't even know why he was so happy in the first place. He never looks this happy around Rose. Except that one time I accidently walked in while…never mind. You don't want to know.

"I wanna get a tattoo." I say to see if he'd let me.

"No."

Dang…

"A belly button piercing?" I try again.

"Huh…" he pulls out a cell phone and dials so fast I can't even see who he's calling. "Yo Ed. Yes, yes she's Ok. She wants to get her belly button pierced. Ok, I'll tell her."

He hangs up.

"Nope. But I'd be willing for that one. Edward's not." He's still grinning.

"Why do you smile all the time?" It comes out harsh. He probably thinks I'm emo now.

"I figure you only get one life, so why go through it sad? I mean seriously, if I was depressed all the time, what would be the point?" he says.

He does have a point himself. "Oh. Ok."

"I'll take you to get the piercing if you want it." He meant it.

I smile back at him. "Nah…"

He shrugs "Wanna go jump off a cliff the right way?"

"Who told you about that?" I'm looking at the floor again, embarrassed because that was the stupidest thing I'd ever done.

"Alice. I actually thought that was pretty cool. It made me want to try it."

"Really?" I ask.

"Hell Yes! Gosh how did the water feel when you hit it?" he asks (Still smiling. Why? Why did God give him dimples?)

"Cold." I say.

"So…you wanna go? I mean, I know a cliff much awesomer than that dog one." He says and he brushes my hair out of my face. (I had tried to hide behind it again…)

I look into his eyes. "Okay, I mean, why not? Right?"

**A/N-Okay, now I get to write a scene when they wear swimsuits! LOL, heres a hint of what happens in the next chapter: This is going to be the weirdest swimming thing Ive ever written.  
And then I have to write about them falling in love. Gosh, I am not good with the slow thing. I always move the characters too fast. Like, I read a book just 2 days ago where the main characters fell in love and had sex four days after they had met. But it was actually a decent book. Surprisingly. And I foreshadowed in this chapter too!  
FORESHADOWING!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- OOOOOOOOh! I sooooooooo want them to kiss in this chapter. But if they don't then that means I beat my habit!!! WOO! (And If I do just be happy cuz they do)**

Next thing I knew I was in Emmett's newest car. This one was smaller and black, and the inside smelled like leather. This was definitely the newest car at the Cullen household.

And underneath my clothes, I was wearing a bikini.

Just the thought of this made me blush. Emmett LIKED me, remember?

Just to stop thinking about that, I ask him "When'd you get this car?"

"A few days ago actually, I got bored of my old one. Rose and me had finally ripped the seats too. It kinda died." He says without looking at me.

"Why'd you get this one though…I thought you'd go for something…bigger?" I ask. His last four cars had been HUGE. Like, you could fit 100 of me in one. (I'm not exaggerating…much)

He grins and laughs saying "Would you believe me if I said this one is really fun to drive?" he glances at me. Ok, I was just overreacting about the…liking. His eyes are still sparkly. And he still has dimples. (I pray silently asking to make him uglier)

"Really?" I ask grinning back at him.

"Yep. You wanna drive the rest of the way?" he asks. "I'll give Directions"

I look at him. "Uhh…I don't know…" I say. Edward never let me drive his car…

"You should." He says grinning like he knows something I don't. And I want to know.

"Okay then…" I say totally unsure. I'm almost afraid to find out.

He pulls over to the side of the road. We're in the middle of nowhere and he says that it's still an hour's drive away if we go the speed limit.

"Oh well" I answer. He doesn't make any move to switch seats with me. "Um…Emmett? Aren't you going to let me drive?" I ask.

"Yes."

"I'm gonna have to sit in the driver's seat for that to happen." I say. Is he being ignorant or teasing me or what?

"I know." He looks me in the eye and grins. It comes to me suddenly.

He was going to make me sit in his lap. That way, he would be able to save us if I accidently messed up while driving. "The roads do get tough in a few miles" He says shrugging.

When I don't stop staring at him in horror he rolls his eyes. He reaches over, still smiling, and unbuckles my seatbelt. Then he pulls me over onto his lap.

And I don't fight him. (It's not like it would do any good…but still.)

"You don't have to drive." He says. "But I still want you over here, with me."

Without thinking, I settle into his arms. I rest my head on his chest and say "Okay." quietly.

For a few minutes, he doesn't move. He just puts his arms around me and holds me there. "Bella…" he whispers, and he twirls my hair around his fingers.

I sigh and say quietly "When are we going to start driving again?"

"I want to say never so badly…" he sighs.

"Why?" I breathe almost afraid of what he might say.

"…uh…" He looks at me and smiles. "Cuz I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Then he looks down embarrassed.

"Emmett, that's kind of sweet." I find myself saying as he puts his arms around me grabbing the wheel.

And we're back on the road.

And we don't go the speed limit.

I look out the window, my head rested on his chest. The scenery gets even more beautiful as we go on.

Half an hour Later… 

The car comes to a slow stop. Emmett doesn't make any move at all except to wrap his arms around me for the second time that day.

And this time I almost liked it.

Almost.

"I thought we were going to cliff dive?" I say struggling in his arms to get up.

"Fine." He says reluctantly, letting go. I reach my arms above my head and stretch, as I hadn't moved in an hour.

I kick open the door and step outside almost tripping on the way. Almost.

I look around and gasp. This place was beautiful. The sea was the same shade of blue as the sky, I couldn't tell where the ocean ended and the sky began. The cliffs were huge and were covered in wildflowers.

"Wow." I say quietly. "This is pretty amazing."

"I know right?" He takes off his shirt and runs to the edge. Then he looks back at me. "Come on!"

I am about to offer an excuse, when his phone rings, still in his shorts pocket. He answers it, and I can hear Edward's yelling from here, but I can't tell what he's saying.

"Why….don't…sex…she…dead…what?!?!" Emmett yells back into the phone. There's a pause and his face grows scared and guilty.

"I WON'T OKAY?!?!" he yells then hangs up the phone and turns it off. He throws it to me and yells "Catch!" I catch it, (Wow!) and put it on top of his shirt.

"What was that about?" I ask.

He smiles, even though he was yelling into the phone angrily. "Alice saw us jump off these cliffs. She knows you'll be okay, but Edward read her mind and got mad."

But I can tell he's keeping something from me. He said 'sex' and 'dead' clearly.

I nod once unable to think of what to say. Then I start to take off my shirt.

When I am in a swimsuit only, (Eww….I hate swimsuits, they're so…revealing.) I take an elastic band off my wrist and pull my hair up with it.

Emmett stares at me for a few seconds then snaps out of it and yells "Watch!!!" And he runs off the edge of the cliff and flips in the air three times before hitting the water. I run up to the edge and watch the water below for him to come up.

He comes to the surface and shakes his head making me laugh. "Jump!" he screams up at me. I grin and take a few steps back. I run to the edge and jump off, preparing myself for the water to hit.

I can feel the cool water all over me. I immediately start kicking to the surface. I tread water looking around for Emmett.

"Emmett?" I say confused. I couldn't see him. My God, he's probably going to try to scare me.

He surfaces right in front of me. "Yeah?"

I scream and splash water at him accidently smacking him.

"Gosh Bella, what was that for?" he says smiling at me.

I turn red. "Nothing. Sorry."

He laughs. "Hey Bella guess what" he says.

I look up and before I can think straight he leans in and presses his lips on mine.

And, I think I kind of like it.

"Whoa…." I say pulling back.

He's smiling…like always.

"What was that for?" I ask quietly looking anywhere but his face.

"Because…" he shrugs "Just cuz."

"You tasted like saltwater." I say looking up into his eyes, starting to smile.

"So did you." He's smiling back.

I reach up and push his wet hair out of his face. Then I rest my forehead against his. "What's up with us?" I ask quietly.

"Who knows?" he says back. "What's up with living?" he says and it's one of those moments where you realize it. Everything comes so easy to us, it's just like living. It's natural.

"Shit." I say and start swimming back to shore.

**A/N-I like this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I'm sick. :P And I think you know what that phone call with Ed was.  
That's right, FORESHADOWING!**

**SPLEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-…YESSS! Finished!**

My brain was screaming at me _BELLA IS AN IDIOT! BELLA IS A STUPID GIRL!_

Emmett was trying to do stupid acrobatic tricks off the cliff, never quite making them, and I was here worrying.

Typical.

I mean, if he was okay kissing me, why is it I'm so afraid? Like he said, we're so natural it's like living, but yet I still avoid him.

Is it because of Edward?

Or Rose?

Or is it just me, avoiding the truth yet again.

Life SUCKS as a teenager.

I need to talk to him; I need to find out what I was feeling.

Because, ever since he kissed me, I've felt _alive_.

Different, like I was in love for the first time. God, how could I feel like I loved EMMETT?!?!

"Yo Bella!" he screams, "Come here!"

I don't want to know what he wants. But I go over to him anyway.

He grins at me and hugs me when I get close enough. "You're warm" he says after 30 seconds without letting go.

I push him off me and he says "Hey, easy Bella, easy." He's still grinning.

And without warning he pulls me onto his back and jumps off the cliff screaming "I love you Bella!" as we fall.

The entire time I was thinking _I'M GONNA FREAKING DIE!!!_

He lets go of me just as we hit the water and we surface approximately four feet apart from each other.

I swim over to him and yell "What?!" in the process.

He grins and answers, "I said I love you Bella."

I blush. Damn him.

"Uh…wow. Um…" I had absolutely nothing to say. Did I love him back? Was that even possible? And if I did, what does that mean for us?

He's still smiling at me so I do something that I probably shouldn't have. Something stupid, crazy, INSANE.

I throw my arms around his neck, and press my lips against his for the second time in the last 3 hours. He seems surprised for a second then reacts. He kisses me back and reaches behind his neck to pull my arms off of him.

"Wow Bella….Dang…I uh…" he looks me in the eyes. "Wow."

I give him one of my should-be-world-famous apologetic looks. "Sorry."

"Sorry, what? I liked it…race you back to shore."

I start swimming. He still wins.

Stupid Vampire. Still.

I collapse on the sand. And roll over onto my back staring at the clouds.

After a while Emmett's face appears above mine. "Watcha doin'?"

I sigh and push his head out of my view of the sky, "Emmett, I swear, sometimes you act just like an impatient kid."

"Impatient?" he smirks

"Yes, impatient!" I say grinning at him now, teasing him just to see what will happen.

"I'm not impatient. I've been with you all day without once even MENTIONING how much I want to have sex with you!!!!" he exclaims.

"WHAT?!?!?!!?!?" I explode. Damn him! He is the most freaki9ng ANNOYING man on the Earth.

"You heard me."

"But…what…how…huh?!"

"I love you Bella. And, I don't think its all that dangerous. Alice already saw it happening."

"And you also said DEAD in that conversation if I remember right."

"That's different." He looks down guiltily. "That was my fault."

"Emmett…" I trail off because I really don't want to know.

"Bella, I just told you what I've been thinking for forever and you don't have an answer." He says back to his normal self. He grins and I see his eyes sparkle.

I blush. "It wasn't a question…" It must be near five now. We should leave soon.

"Do you need me to make it a question?" he pauses a moment looking at my confused, terrified face. "Will you have sex with me Bella?" He rolls over propping his head up on his hand. I do the same.

"No."

He acts offended, (For all I know maybe he is.), "Why not?"

I didn't have a good answer to that. It was actually a good question. After I remain silent for a few minutes his eyes get all sparkly and evil as he smiles.

I actually, maybe, just a teensy bit, might want to.

MIGHT.

So when he says "You'll be okay, come on." And stands up reaching his hand down to help me, what can I do but agree and follow him to his truck?

-------------------------------------------

"Bella, are you sure you're ready?" he's whispering the question and I see the full moon when I glance out the window behind him. He's beautiful, amazing, and he's waiting for my answer.

Am I ready? I don't know.

Do I love him? Yes, and I'm surprised how easy it is to feel this. It is like breathing, simple, natural.

So I answer him.

"Yeah, I hope so…I love you Emmett."

He responds by kissing me and we leave our comfort zones, surprised that it's still easy.

**A/N-The Ending surprised me to. Don't ask.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-Ok, I love life and everything about it. And Bella here is confused about life. We're pretty much opposites this chapter. (And if you don't know what happened, read the last chapter again)**

**And there is one part in here that really, literally gave me nightmares last night. LOL.**

"Emmett." I say on the drive back to his house the next morning, "Don't think this means we're…together…or anything. Because we're not."

He grins at me, the first time I've seen him smile this morning. He's upset about something, I can just tell. "Just keep telling yourself that Sweetie."

"Don't call me sweetie." I'm staring out the window at the mountains rolling by. I have a sudden flashback to last night.

"_Emmett" I whisper almost afraid of breaking the comfortable silence. I knew he was awake even though we had been silent the last hour and a half._

"_Yeah?" he's just as quiet as I am. I can see his golden eyes gleam in the darkness._

"_What just happened?"Storm clouds had rolled in within the last twenty minutes and the first few rain drops were hitting the windows leaving little blurry circles._

_For a few minutes all I could hear was our breathing and a few crickets outside, still unaware of the rain. I thought he wasn't going to answer me until he says quietly, "I'm not sure."_

_Lightning strikes, and just for a second the inside of the car is filled with a strange yellow-orange light. It makes him look even more dangerous than he already did._

_And in that second, I saw something new in his eyes. I'd never been looked at like that before, even by Edward. Emmett looked ready to kill anyone that tried to hurt me. He looked willing to kill himself for me._

_Thunder rumbles far off in the night sky just as we're clothed in darkness again._

I do everything I can to avoid thinking of what happened.

We pass a sign that says we're still about forty miles away from Forks. I glance at the clock, 9:00 AM.

"You're okay, aren't you?" Emmett asks nervously, probably because I haven't said anything for a while. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

I sigh and say "I'm fine."

Because, really, I am fine. I'm not in any physical pain besides a dull ache between my legs, and a headache from not getting enough sleep.

"Good. That's good." He's clearly distracted; I could tell by the way he gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were paler than the rest of him.

I was about to ask him what was wrong, when he stops the car suddenly, just like that, in the middle of the road. And screams. So loud and so long I thought my eardrums would burst.

When he finishes and grows silent, my eyes tear up. "What's wrong?" I manage to get out.

He looks at me and his eyes slowly darken till they're black. "Emmett?" I squeak.

"I'm so thirsty…" his right eye twitches and I scream.

Next thing I know, he ran out of the car and I couldn't see him. I'm breathing heavily and choking back sobs. Gasping for breath.

I curl into a ball in my chair and start sobbing. I stay there shaking, for at least an hour without moving.

I hear the car door open and close again and I can sense Emmett's presence next to me.

I sit up right again and wipe my eyes. Emmett is leaning back in the chair, his eyes closed. If he had been human, I'm sure he would have been crying.

I stare at him for thirty seconds and he doesn't move. "Emmett…" I whisper and reach out to run my hand over his hair.

He quickly reaches up and grabs my wrist extremely tight. He looks at me and I see that his eyes are deep red.

Not gold. Not gold at all.

"Don't touch me." He growls and then throws my wrist back at me, purple marks already forming around the area he'd grabbed me.

Somehow, I'm unable to keep silent. "Emmett!" I scream through my tears. "What the hell did you do?"

He sighs and hits his head against the back of the seat. "Bella…I almost killed you."

"So you go kill other people? Just to save me?" I whimper.

"I'm sorry" he says and then squeezes his eyes shut before adding "Edward said this would happen."

I can't believe him. "What?" I say trying to keep control of my volume.

" My God. Bella, Edward told me we'd have sex and I'd kill you." he clenches and unclenches his fists before continuing. "I'm afraid it'll happen again."

"Again?" I whisper and he nods.

"But we just won't do it again…right?"

He looks at me, and I'm reminded of the evil red color of his eyes. "Yeah…" he says then glances into my eyes. "Right."

But I can tell he's not sure.

And the truth is, neither am I.

**A/N- Yay! I wrote this really quickly!**

**NEW RECORD!**

**WOO!  
LOL, love you all!  
(And, I think you know it'll happen again.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Longest time EVER! I'm sorry Just don't hate me. So, I'm making this chapter extra amazing! (And, sorry again.)**

Emmett's POV

Oh God. I killed someone.

I freaking KILLED someone.

And, it's totally my fault. Not Bella's.

Bella…

She's just so beautiful. And her voice rings in my head. And, we had sex.

I feel the worst I've ever felt, and I look over to her from my spot in the driver's seat. She looks back, and then I see her bite her bottom lip. That means she wants to kiss me. I've seen her do it countless times around Edward. Rosalie is never like that. She always just does it.

I like the way Bella is afraid of guys. I like the way she's afraid of me. It gives me the chance to prove to her that she can trust me. That I _need_ her to trust me.

Love is like a weakness. I feel weaker than I have in years. But, having a weakness makes you stronger, or so I'm told. I've never felt weak before.

I kind of like it.

I slowly move closer to her, terrified that she'd scream and cower. But she doesn't and when I pull her close to me, she doesn't hesitate in throwing her arms around my neck. I kiss the top of her head, and she says to me, "Don't ever do anything that stupid again."

I want her, and I grin. I just killed someone, but at least I didn't kill more than one person. And, then the sun comes out from behind the clouds. Life is beautiful.

She pulls back, and rests her forehead against mine. I'm not thirsty at all, so I lean in and kiss her neck a few times, feeling her pulse underneath the thin layer of skin.

She gasps, and I lean my seat back, pulling her on top of me. "You're beautiful," I tell her, and she is. More beautiful than Rose, more beautiful than Adam Lambert.

She starts breathing heavier when I put my hands up the back of her shirt, "Emmett, didn't you just say we wouldn't?"

I did. But I lied. "I don't remember, did I?"

"Yeah, you did."

I shrug, and put my seat back up again. "I'm sorry."

She rolls her eyes, "It's okay."

I grin, and drive back to my house.

Bella's POV

Emmet is stupid.

Emmett is beautiful.

I just can't choose which one is stronger.

EPOV

Bella Is Amazing

Bella is Dangerous

And, God, I'm in love.

?POV?

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

EPOV

She wants me.

?POV?

"This is weird. We should go inside instead of just sitting here all day."

"I agree."

Neither one of them moves.

EPOV

I glance at her. She's staring at her hands.

God, she's beautiful.

?POV?

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind. I forgot."

"That's okay Bella. It's okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"And Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to have sex again?"

"Yeah."

Neither of them move.

BPOV

I love Emmett.

I love Edward.

I need a nap.

?POV?

Eventually they get out of the car. They go up to Emmett's room, and close the door. And, then they do something stupid.

Again.

Alice's POV

Stupid Emmett. Stupid Bella.

I take out my phone and call them.

"What?" Emmett answers and he sounds tired. He's breathing heavily.

"Stop it." I say.

"Stop what?"

"Stop having sex with Bella!"

Edward walks up. He looks furious. "Stop having WHAT with WHO?"

"Sex with Bella." I answer and he starts hitting his head against a tree.

Emmett hangs up the phone, and I roll my eyes. I hope they stop.

I hope Edward will come to his senses soon enough and go get them. But, maybe it hasn't happened yet. Maybe it never will.

Maybe my other vision about Edward and Jasper getting together will happen. Maybe Edward and Jasper are gay.

I really hope that one won't come true.

?POV?

"EMMETT!"

"What?"

"Are you gay?"

"…What?"

"Never mind. Bad Dream."

**A/N: Sorry about the confusing chapter. But this is the only way I can get my point through to you guys.**

**Q: How do you think Bella and Emmett feel right now?**

**A: They're supposed to feel confused. Not happy, not in love.**

**Q: Isn't Edward mad?**

**A: Yes, extremely. But he's also in shock. You get a taste of that in this chapter.**


End file.
